UWA
by awesomesauce523
Summary: Universal Wrestling Association
1. Roster

THIS IS AwesomeSauce523,This is my first fanfic and it is about uwa. Universal Wrestling Association has many characters from different video games, TV shows Etc. WRESTLING! Here Are The current champs and the roster. Dedicated To Force Walker. Hope and Chaos are his OCs and He has inspired me to make this

* * *

UWA Champion: Superman

UWA World Heavyweight Champion: Sonic The Hedgehog

UWA Intercontinental Champion: Boshi

UWA Cruiser-weight Champion: Batman

UWA Hardcore Champion: Crash Bandicoot

UWA Tag Team Champions: Tom and Jerry

UWA Women's Champion: Green

Male Roster.

Superman:

Alignment: Heel

Signatures: Power slam , Spinning Spinebuster, True Superman Punch ( Top Rope Flying Forearm To Standing opponent)

Finishers: Super Driver (Turnbuckle Hung DDT), Laser Bomb (Sit-Out Powerbomb), Superman Splash (450 Splash)

Sonic the Hedgehog:

Alignment: Face

Signatures: Dash Attack (Spinning Wheel Kick To Opponent Seated in a Corner ), Blue Blur( Hangman Face-buster), You're Too Slow (Running European Uppercut)

Finishers: Sonic Driver(FU) Speed Trap (stf) Quick Kick (Running Knee To Skull)

Yoshi:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Step-Up Enziguri, Springboard Lionsault, Spring Board Dragonsault(Springboard Shooting Star Press), Egg Roll( Rolling Senton Splash)  
Finishers: EggBreaker(CodeBreaker) YoshiTamer(Walls Of Jericho) Egg Clash(Styles Clash) and Mega-strike Yoshi( Enziguri to Kneeling opponent)

Tom:

Alignment:Heel

Signatures: Cutter and Gut-wrench Powerbomb

Finisher: Feline Freakshow (Reverse Hurricanrana off the turnbuckle)

Jerry:

Alignment: Heel

Signatures: Flap-Jack, Cheese Please(Roundhouse Kick To Kneeling Opponent)

Finisher: Mouse In The House( Samoan Drop off the Top turnbuckle)

Mario:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Spine-buster, Back-breaker, 1-Up( TKO), Goomba Stomp( Sak Fu or Double stomp off the top rope)  
Finishers: Nintendozer (Burning Hammer) Frog Splash

Luigi

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Green Screwdriver( Screwdriver into Reverse DDT) Green Missile(running headbutt)  
Finishers: Negative Zone ( Suplex Stunner )

Wario:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Garlic Striker (Body Avalanche to Opponent In Corner), Flowing DDT , Wario Ware Combo ( Knee Strikes + Neckbreaker Combo )  
Finishers: Wario man slam( Top Rope Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex) Wario Man Splash( senton splash )

Waluigi:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Diving Elbow, Purple Powerbomb( Batista Bomb)  
Finishers: Sweet Mischief (Sweet Chin Music), Lousy Elbow (People's Elbow)

Shadow The Hedgehog:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Chaos Blast ( Military Press Turned Into Samoan Drop ), Chaos Control (Sharpshooter)  
Finishers: Chaos Flash( Rko), Chaos Nightmare (Pedigree)

Bowser:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Spear, Spinebuster, Fallaway Slam  
Finishers: Bowser Bomb ( Jackknife Powerbomb ), Koopa Clutch (Camel Clutch)

Boshi:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Boshi Special (The Three Amigos), Bad Vortex (Downward Spiral), Bob-omb( Snap Powerbomb )  
Finishers: Blue Jacket (Skull Crushing Finale)

Tails:

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Inventor Of Pain (DDT of The Top Turnbuckle)  
Finisher: The Smart Stunner (Inverted Suplex Stunner), Fox Splash (Frog Splash ), Twin Tail Suplex (T-Bone Suplex)

Knuckles:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Triple German Suplexes, Echidna Headbutt ( Diving Headbutt )  
Finisher: Knuckle Punch (KO Punch)

Silver The Hedgehog:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Telekinetic DDT ( Kane Running DDT ), Rolling Clothesline  
Finisher: Telekinetic Kick ( Shining Wizard )

Vector:

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Croc-On ( Farooq Spinebuster )  
Finisher: Croc-Combo ( DDT + Suplex + Neckbreaker + Leg Drop )

Dr. Eggman:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Big Boot, Eggman suplex ( REVERSE SUPLEX ), Eggman Drop (Double Under Hook backbreaker)  
Finisher: Gigantic Egg DDT (Double Under hook Spike DDT)

The Flash:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Flash Driver ( Fireman Carry Into European Uppercut ), Flash Frame (Running Neckbreaker)  
Finishers: Spear , Flash Fire (Argentinean Clutch Spun into DDT)

Metal Sonic:

Alignment : Heel  
Signatures: Calf Kick, Metallic Knee Smash (Running KNEE To Jaw Of opponent In Corner), Bulldog, Sambo Suplex  
Finisher: Metal KO (GTS), Rust Causer (Anaconda Vise)

Koopa Troopa:

Alignment: Heel  
Signature: Shell Shocker (Fire Thunder Driver)  
Finishers: Koopa Clutch ( Camel Clutch ), Troopa Flip (Phoenix Splash)

Bowser Jr:

Alignment: Heel  
Signature: Paint Faint( Military Press into Back breaker )  
Finisher: JR. Bomb ( Crucifix Powerbomb )

Banjo:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Chokeslam, Spear , Banjo Driver ( Jumping Piledriver ) , Banjo Punch (KO Punch)  
Finisher: Big Banjo Slam (Michinoku Driver)

Mumbo Jumbo:

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Magic kick (Aveda Kedavra)  
Finisher: Magical Splash (Sling Shot Split Legged Moonsault)

Scourge The Hedgehog:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Scourge-A-Cator(Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter),Flapjack,Scourge-O-Matic (Edge-O-Matic)  
Finisher:Spear

Crash Bandicoot:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures:Crash And Burn (Whisper IN The Wind), Wumpa Kick( Turnbuckle Dropkick)  
Finishers: Wumpa Twist (Twist Of Fate), Crash Landing(Swanton Bomb)

Sly Cooper:

Alignment: Face  
Signature:Ninja Spire Kick (Disaster Kick)  
Finisher: Honor Among Thieves(Cross-Rhodes)

Lucario:

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Diving Lariat, Chokeslam, Aura Sphere(Running Front Dropkick To Kneeling Opponent)  
Finisher: Aura Strike ( Tombstone Piledriver )

Mewtwo:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Chokeslam, Psychic Walk( Walk On The Rope )  
Finishers: Psychic KO( Last Ride ), Clone Lock (Hell's Gate)

Greninja:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Tornado DDT, Ninja Kick (Drive-By Kick)  
Finishers: Water Shuriken (Starship Pain), Dark Pulse ( Full Nelson Suplex )

Red:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Journey Through Kanto (Fireman's Carry Spun Out Into Facebreaker Knee Smash), Indigo Crusher (99 Crusher), Red Spin (Pepsi Twist)  
Finisher: Poke-Flow (Chri$ Ca$H's Ca$h Flow)

X(Megaman)

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Mega Impact (Rope-Hung DDT), XKO (Inverted RKO)  
Finishers: Giga Crush (Front Flip Piledriver),

Zero( Megaman )

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Z Blade ( Backstabber ), Zero Tolerance( Sunset Flip Powerbomb )  
Finisher: ZDT ( Snapmare Driver )

Blue

Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Champion's Blast (Twisting Flipping Leg Hook Belly to Back Suplex), Kanto Breaker (Inverted Suplex Stunner), Blue Driver (Sitout Suplex Slam)  
Finisher: Shell Shock DDT (Lifting Double Underhook Spike DDT)

Fox McCloud

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Diving Crossbody, Falling Inverted DDT, McCloud Special (Fireman's Carry Spun into Flapjack)  
Finishers: Killswitch, Five-Star Fox Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash)

Falco Lombardi

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Smart Bomb (Diving Tornado DDT)  
Finisher: Falcon Striker (Jumping Complete Shot)

Spongebob:

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Sponge Driver (Rough Ryder)  
Finisher: Bikini Bottom (Rockbottom)

Patrick:

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Star Crash( Spinning Shoulder Block )  
Finisher: Star Scar (Neutralizer)

Gold

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signature: Golden Dream DDT (Jumping DDT), Johto Journey (Back Suplex Neckbreaker)  
Finisher: Gold Cutter (Diamond Cutter)

Crunch Bandicoot

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signature: Running Powerslam, Cortex Curse (Irish Curse Backbreaker)  
Finisher: Crunch Time (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

Johnny Cage

Face/Heel Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Nut Punch (Split-Legged Low Blow Punch), Shadow Kick (Spinning Dropkick), You Got Caged (Top-Rope Bulldog)  
Finisher: Caged Fury (Fireman's Carry Spun Into DDT)

Hope the Hedgehog

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Dive From Heaven (Diving Elbow Drop), Shining Wizard, Pele' Kick  
Finishers: Shining Hope 630 (630 Senton), Dose of Light (Sweet Chin Music)

Chaos the Hedgehog

Face/Heel Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Black Hole Slam, Double A Spinebuster, Descent From Hell (No Hands Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive)  
Finishers: Ragnarok (TKO), Ride to Hell (The Last Ride)

Ben Tennyson

Face/Heel Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Galaxy Strike (Bull Hammer Elbow), Galaxy Storm (Belly-to-Back Facebuster)  
Finisher: Omni-Slam (Clinching Slam)

Ratchet

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Ratchet-Plex (Regal-Plex), Sit-Out Jawbreaker, Diving Blockbuster  
Finisher: Turbo Velocity (Double Underhook Powerbomb/Tigerbomb)

Link

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Step-Up Enziguri, Courageous Leg Drop (Diving Leg Drop)  
Finisher: Triforce Pain (Cross Armbreaker), Triforce Strike (Swinging Lifting Inverted DDT/Tyler Black's Paroxysm)

Sora

Face/Heel Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Sonic Blade (Back Suplex Side Slam)  
Finishers: Kingdom Krash (Diving 450/Somersault Leg Drop)_  
_

Tidus:

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Springboard Moonsault, Olympic Slam, Roundhouse Kick  
Finisher: Blitz Kick (Trouble in Paradise)

DK

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Spinebuster, Thunder Wham (Low Down)  
Finisher: Konga Bomb ( Jericho Powerbomb )

Spiderman:

Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Tornado DDT, Spiderman Splash (Shooting Star Press)  
Finisher: Spidey Slinger (619 followed up by a Springboard 450 Splash)

Vegeta:

Alignment: Tweener  
Signature: Galick Gun ( Superkick )  
Finisher: Final Flash ( Pepsi Plunge )

Memphiles the Dark:

Alignment:Heel  
Signature: Darkness Driver (Death Valley Driver spun into double knee smash)  
Finisher: Darkness Clutch (Koji Clutch)

Toad

Face/Heel Alignment: Tweener  
Signatures: Toad Swing (Swinging Inverted DDT), Mushroom DDT (Kneeling DDT), Bom-omb (Slingshot Powerbomb)  
Finishers: Goomba Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp), Life Skills (Reality Check)

Ash Ketchum:

Alignment: Tweener  
Signature: Poke-Slam (Judo Front Slam)  
Finisher: The Best Bomb (Powerbomb into Facebuster)

Gary Oak:

Alignment: Tweener  
Signature: Smell Ya Later( Powerbomb Lungblower)  
Finisher: Girth Buster (Bronco Buster)

Hammer Bro:

Alignment: Face  
Signature: Hammer Kick ( Superkick To kneeling Opponent)  
Finisher: Hammer Time ( Orange Crush )

Dry Bones:

Alignment: Tweener  
Signature: Pele Kick, Shining Wizard  
Finisher: Dry Bomber ( Front Electric Chair Drop)

Green Lantern:

Alignment: Heel  
Signature: Lantern's Driver ( Axel Cutter )  
Finisher: Lantern's Light ( Perfect Plex )

Aquaman:

Alignment: Heel  
Signature: Aqua Drop ( Crossbody)  
Finisher: Aqua Man Slam ( Boss Man Slam )

Female Division

Green

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Finisher: Green Mischief (Inverted Facelock Spun into Sitout Facebuster)

Lightning Farron

Face/Heel Alignment: Heel  
Signatures: Lightning Flash (Slingshot DDT), Valhalla Strike (Sick Kick)  
Finishers: Lightning Strikes (Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver), Zantetsuken (Flux Capacitor)

Tifa Lockhart

Face/Heel Alignment: Face  
Signatures: Limit Break (Super Samoan Drop), Powersoul (Sitout Spinning Spinebuster)  
Finisher: Premium Heart (Discus Knockout Punch)

Princess Peach

Face/Heel Alignment: Heel  
Finisher: Peach Blossom (Inverted Overdrive)

Kiva Andru:

Alignment: Face  
Finisher: XLR ( Stone Cold Stunner )

Hinata Hyuuga

Alignment: Face  
Finisher: Gentle Slam (Angle slam)

Sally Acorn

Samus Aran

Mandy

Krystal

Daisy

Gaz

Rouge

Amy Rose

* * *

There will Be More people as it continues


	2. UWA RAW Week 1 part 1

UWA Raw Week 1

**(Know Your Enemy By Green Day Plays Over the Loudspeakers)**

Red, Blue, Gold and Orange pyro explodes in an exciting manner for several seconds until there was one final multicolored pyro. The crowd exploded in cheers. The camera then panned to two men at the announce table who were well known for their show on Screw Attack. "Hello People, we are coming to you live from Madison Square Garden. I'm Wiz, The smart guy always ready with the sarcastic line" said one of the men. "And I'm Boomstick, Obviously the better of us two commentators, and boy, is it electric here" said the other. "Correct Boomstick, and boy, am I excited." Exclaimed Wiz

**(Justice League Main Theme Plays over the Loudspeakers)**

The crowd's cheers suddenly deteriorated into a loud chorus of boos as The Justice League came out. Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Damian Wayne, Robin, and Talia- Al- Ghul came out as the song continued." Not these buttholes" said Wiz. "Of course it's them" exclaimed Boomstick "And they had one hell of a night last night at Wrestlemania. Batman successfully defended his Cruiserweight Championship against long time rival Spiderman, The Flash defeated Yoshi to become new No.1 Contender for the IC championship, Wonder Woman became No.1 contender for the women's championship and most importantly, Superman successfully defended his UWA Championship against Super Mario and Hope The Hedgehog." "But Boomstick" Wiz pointed out ."They practically had to cheat in order to win each match, Damian interrupted in the cruiserweight match and distracted the ref; Batman then capitalized with a low blow and picked up the victory, Green lantern hit the Lantern's Light on Yoshi before the match started and Flash easily picked up the win. Hell, it took the whole Justice League to help Superman retain the title". The crowd was chanting "You Suck" at the Justice League. Superman was given a microphone. "You all keep saying that I suck but you all are wrong and always have been" he said "And even if I suck" he looked at the title belt. "Then why am I still holding the most prestigious belt in this company?". "Your Damn laggies did your work for you!" exclaimed Wiz in anger. The crowd was chanting "You Still Suck". "You know what, I'm sick of you always saying I suck." Superman exclaimed "I've defeated every challenger who thought he could beat me. Let me give you a damn recap of the people I've defeated so far!" He started counting "Link, Wario, Shadow, Sonic, Fox, Yoshi, Waluigi, Red and now Mario and Hope." He said. " I don't care what you say because I am the Best Champion this company could eve-

**( Megaman Starforce 3 dealer theme over the loudspeaker as the crowd erupts into cheers )**

"How dare the boss interrupt the speech of the great Superman" Complained Boomstick. Superman snapped his head towards the stage. "Well Boomstick, He is the boss". As the lyrics played, the crowd cheered even louder as Dr. Wily, The Boss of Uwa, made it down the ramp. He was given a microphone. "How's it going Madison Square Garden!"He said " I hope you're gonna enjoy tonight's show." "Hey! What right do you have to interrupt the great Superman" shouted Batman who now had a microphone in his hand. "Um, I'm your boss!" Wily said. "You shouldn't interrupt him,he put this company on the map, gave it a big push and you should be thankful because your company is going to the top because of him" said Wonder Woman. "I could've brought anyone and give him the big push and UWA would still be where it is today" Wily said. "Lies!" Shouted Damian "He is the superior of these entire wrestlers you have on this roster and he's proved it time and time again." "If you mean wussing out in each match, then yes, he is the superior" Wily joked. "OK, I'll cut to the chase. Since we are at Madison Square Garden, I've decided that we should up our game so tonight, There will be a Fatal Four way match for the IC belt and another one for the Hardcore belt and the Justice league will also be in action. "So, we'll beat anyone you send out." Scoffed Robin. "We'll see about that. Tonight's main event is Flash, Batman, Superman and Robin; you will take on Mario, Hope, Yoshi and Spiderman ." Upon hearing those words Superman and the Justice league were complaining. " You cant do this to me, I am UWA champion!" Superman kept shouting this at Wily. " I just did" Wily said in reply

**(Megaman Starforce 3 dealer theme)**

**"OMG! The people that got screwed by the Justice League get a shot at redemption!" **exclaimed wiz.

* * *

**(Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Ratchet came out, ready for the first match. He had a blue cloth over his body. He crouched for a few seconds and then suddenly shot up, removing the cloth in the process which made pyro explode.

" Ladies and gentlemen, This is the opening contest of the of the night and it is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first, From Veldin, weighing 205 lbs, "The Blueprint" Ratchet!"

"Not this overrated Lombax" Groaned Boomstick. " Like him or not Boomstick but he is one of the best performers i have ever seen, 4-time Cruiserweight Champion, 3- time Intercontinental Champ and even Former UWA Champion, This guy has got a good resume." said Wiz. "Well, That gives him some points in my book" Boomstick admitted. He had a confident smirk on his face as he made it to the ring waiting for his opponent.

**( Zero Theme From Marvel vs. Capcom 3)**

The crowd also cheered for the competitor that came out. Zero came out with a neutral look on his face, he then did a Batista-like gun dance with pyro going off.

"And his opponent, From Abel City, Weighing 225 lbs, Representing the Maverick Hunters,Zero"

" Now here's a performer I like." Exclaimed Boomstick. "Zero also has a great reputation, 6-time Tag Team Champion with X, 4 time tag champion with Axl, a 3-time IC Champion, 3-time Cruiserweight Champion and Former UWA World Heavyweight Champion" stated Wiz.

The two men stood in adjacent corners as the bell rang, Ratchet quickly went for the big lefts and rights on Zero, backing him up in the corner. The ref started counting and Ratchet left Zero...Only to get hit from behind with an enziguri from Zero." Did you hear the sound off that enziguri?" said Wiz. Zero pinned Ratchet

" It was like a gun shot" Exclaimed Boomstick "Zero's got the pin now"

1

2

Ratchet kicks out.

"That was close for The Blueprint" said Wiz. Zero then picked up Ratchet and threw him into the ropes, when Ratchet came back; He got hit with a ferocious Samoan Drop. "Zero's got control of The Blueprint and the match right now, Can Ratchet get a counter attack going" said Boomstick. Zero then picked him up but Ratchet started a counter attack with some big rights. He threw Zero into the ropes and landed a sickening dropkick. Ratchet quickly covered Zero. "Ratchet with the counter attack and now he's got Zero pinned" said Wiz

1

2

Zero kicks out.

"Near Fall for Ratchet " said Wiz.

Ratchet picked him up and signaled for the Turbo Velocity. Ratchet hooked his arms but Zero threw him back causing him to be seated in the corner. Zero began choking him with his boot and stopped when the ref counted till 4. Zero went to the adjacent turnbuckle, ran, and nailed a sickening front dropkick to the jaw of Ratchet in the corner. "OMG!Zero nearly took Ratchet's head off with that brutal dropkick" said Wiz. "And I don't think Ratchet's gonna get get up from that one." Exclaimed Boomstick. Zero pinned Ratchet

1

2

**RATCHET KICKS OUT AT 2.75**

"He kicked out! He kicked out!" exclaimed Wiz. "How in the world did that Lombax kick out of that !"exclaimed Boomstick as the crowd was chanting "This is Awesome". Zero looked at him and signaled for the ZDT. When Ratchet got up, Zero locked his head in a snapmare position but Ratchet got out of it and threw Zero into the ropes and when Zero came back, he got hit with a Tilt-A-Whirl Driver. "Ratchet has finally got time to regroup after that tilt a whirl" said Wiz. Ratchet got up but only to get hit by a superkick from Zero. "Or maybe not" said Boomstick. Zero picked up Ratchet, Threw him into the corner and ran at him; Ratchet moves out of the way making Zero's shoulder hit the steel post." OMG! Did you hear that!?" Exclaimed Wiz. "And this might be the opening Ratchet needs" said Boomstick. Ratchet then runs at the corner, hits a 10 punch, follows that up with a hurricanrana and then a knee stretcher. "DAMN!Where are these attacks coming from." said Wiz. "Zero might be out after that knee stretcher" he continued Ratchet pinned Zero.

1

2

**ZERO KICKS OUT AT 2.88**

" HOW ARE THESE MEN TAKING THIS BEATING" asked Boomstick. " Willpower,Boomstick" Wiz said simply as Ratchet signaled for the Ratchet-Plex. "It might be over for Zero now." said Boomstick. Ratchet grabbed Zero in a back drop position but Zero Flipped out of it and landed behind Ratchet. Ratchet turned around...** ONLY TO GET HIT WITH A ZDT.  
**Ratchet's body was in a sickening position on impact

"ZDT!ZDT! This might be it!" Exclaimed Wiz. "That Lombax can't kick out of that" said Boomstick. Zero pinned Ratchet.

1

2

3

**( Zero Theme From Marvel vs. Capcom 3)**

"Here is Your Winner,ZEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROO"

* * *

The camera then pans to the titanron where it shows the J.L.A locker room.

" That stupid Doctor cant do this to us." complained Robin " We're the Justice League, He's supposed to respect us because we put this company on the map" Wonder Woman said. "This is a travesty. A sham. A mockery. A TRAVESHAMOCKERY." shouted Damian. "Hey guys, I have a way to help ya."said Talia. They Then huddled up and started talking about something.

* * *

"They're up to no good I tell ya Boomstick" said Wiz. "Yeah I Think they're gonna weasel their way out of the main event." said Boomstick . "Anyway it ain't good for anyone" he continued.

**(Spongebob Squarepants theme song)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Spongebob and Patrick came out. Spongbob threw a fist in the air while Patrick crouched down with yellow pyro going off.

" This bout is scheduled for one fall, Making their way to the ring,From Bikini Bottom,Weighing a combined 333 lbs, Spongebob and Patrick."

"These two are legends in the tag team division, they have held 12-Tag Titles and also a few singles belts representing the Bikini Bottom Alliance" stated Wiz.

" They have had a run of bad luck lately, losing the No.1 Contenders spot to Team Bear." said Boomstick. "Maybe a win here can regain their spot." said Wiz.

**(Don't You Wish You Were Me By Chris Jericho)  
**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Wario Ware Inc. came out . Wario bent down on one knee as Waluigi was standing then they both threw both hands in the air which made pyro go off.

" And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 499 lbs, From The Mushroom Kingdom, WarioWare Inc."

" If you thought Spongebob and Patrick were good then you will be blown away by Wario Ware Inc. 15-Time Tag Team Champs." stated Wiz.

"They have had a run of bad luck lately as well and a win might turn it around." said Boomstick.

The bell rang and Wario and Patrick circled each other and did a collar and elbow tieup in which Wario succeeded and locked in a headlock. Patrick got out of it and landed big lefts and rights to the gut of Wario. Patrick then threw Wario into the ropes and when Wario came back, he got hit with a Big Boot, "Patrick's got control of the match" said Boomstick. Patrick then picked up Wario and hit a Fallaway Slam. Patrick picked him up and threw him into the team's corner. "This is not the place where Wario wants to be" said Wiz. " No Dip Wiz." Said Boomstick. Patrick tagged in Spongebob and they whipped Wario into the ropes and hit a double flapjack on him. " Good Teamwork here from Spongebob and Patrick. They're keeping Wario isolated like a good team." said Wiz. Spongebob picked up Wario and landed a discus kick to to his gut causing him to bend over. Spongebob then rebounded off the ropes and landed a Big Boot to the side of the head. " Wario is being demolished out there" said Wiz. " Fat men cant handle this kinda beating." joked Boomstick. Spongebob picked Wario up and threw him into a corner. He then hit a Sliced Bread and threw him into they're team's corner. He tagged in Patrick and they whipped Wario into the ropes and bent down but Wario Jumped over them when he was running and hit a double bulldog. "This might be the opening that the "Flatulence Man" Needs" Said Wiz. Wario got up and landed a spinebuster on Spongebob and threw him out of the ring. Wario then nailed a Flowing DDT on Patrick and threw him into their team's corner. Wario then ran at the corner and hit a Garlic Striker and tagged in Waluigi and hit Patrick with a Partners in Crime (Snapshot) . "Partners In Crime connects! THIS IS IT" said Wiz. Waluigi pinned him

1

2

Spongebob breaks the pin

"Spongebob saves the match" said Boomstick. "He aint lettin no Flatulence man or Pest get the win'. Spongebob then tries to hit a Sponge Driver on Waluigi but he catches it and hits a Purple Powerbomb." Purple Powerbomb connects. " said Wiz. "He aint no legend! He's a gramma!" complained Boomstick. Waluigi threw a fist in the air to a chorus of boos, not knowing Patrick was behind him. "Oh no, oh no" said Wiz at the sight. When Waluigi turned around he was kicked in the gut and set up for Star Scar. "It might be time to scar for Patrick" said Wiz. Patrick lifted Waluigi up and landed the Star Scar."Star Scar! Star Scar connects." Spongebob took down Wario and they hit Waluigi with Underwater Chaos (Demolition Decapitation). "UNDERWATER CHAOS CONNECTS! This is it!"

1

2

Wario breaks it up.

" This time Fatman breaks up the pin and saves it." said Boomstick. Wario fires back with a Flowing DDT on Patrick and throws him to the outside. He grabs Spongebob and throws him inside the ring. Wario helps Waluigi get up and they hit Spongebob with a Partners in Crime. "Wario helps his brother and they land a brutal Partners in Crime." said Wiz. "Looks like Gramma's out of this" joked Boomstick. Patrick came in the ring and ran at Wario Ware Inc... **ONLY TO GET TAKEN DOWN BY A SWEET MISCHIEF**. "SWEET MISCHIEF OUT OF NOWHERE."said Wiz. "The Grammas are out for the count". Waluigi pinned Patrick.

1

2

3

**(Don't You Wish You Were Me By Chris Jericho)**

" Here are your winners, Wario Ware Inc."

" Great performance from both teams" said Wiz.


	3. UWA RAW Week 1 part 2

UWA Raw Week 1. Part 2. Before we start, I noticed that i got few things wrong. Fox doesn't use the killswitch or any other moves except Five Star Fox Splash. Sora is supposed to be face and Tidus is supposed to be heel .Crash's turnbucle dropkick is Hardyac Arrest

_Fox's New Moveset_

_Signatures: Diving Thrust Kick, Moonsault, Arwing DDT ( Cradle DDT)  
Finishers: Five Star Fox Splash, Star Factor (X-Factor)_

* * *

The camera pans to the the titanron where it shows Dr. Wily's office. Wily was doing some paperwork until he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in" he said. The door opened and the Hardcore Champion, Crash Bandicoot, came in accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot. "Ah!, How's my Hardcore champ doing ?" Wily asked. " He's doing fine." said Coco in reply for Crash "And he wanted to ask you something ?". " What?" Wily asked. Crash then spoke some sort of gibberish and after he was done,a jaw dropped Coco told Wily " He says that he wants the ring surrounded by TRAMPOLINES." "WHAT!?" said a bemused Wily. "It's never been done before, so yes or no?" Coco asked. "Sure!" Wily answered " I'll bring some trampolines and surround the ring with them." "Crash says thanks" said Coco.

* * *

"TRAMPOLINES! That fun loving Bandicoot is getting the crowd excited!" Exclaimed Wiz. " I wonder how that will turn out." said Boomstick.

**(_"_I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd cheered as Crunch came out. He had a big grin on his face as he made his way down to the ring. He climbed one of the turnbuckles and threw up a pose.

" This is a fatal four way over the top rope match, Introducing first, From Wumpa Islands, Weighing 275 lbs, Crunch Bandicoot."

" Crunch is a big guy. Power-housing his way through his opponents quickly and completely." said Wiz

" It'll be hard throwing 275 lbs of Crunch over the top rope." said Boomstick

Crunch stood in one of the corners and waited for his opponents.

**( Isolation by Alter Bridge )  
**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction 40/60 cheer/boo ratio as Memphiles the Dark came out. He had an evil smile on his face and threw both fists in the air which made black-purple pyro explode.

" Introducing next, From Soleanna, weighing in at 188 lbs, Memphiles The Dark."

" This guy reeks evil." said Wiz

" He also uses one of my favorite defensive techniques, the backhand." said Boomstick

Memphiles got in the ring and went in one of the corners.

**(Super Mario bros theme)**

The crowd exploded in cheers as Luigi came out. "Yeah! Luigi's gonna win" he said as he threw up a pose and made his way down the ramp.

" Introducing next, from Brooklyn, New York, Now residing in the Mushroom Kingdom, " The Green Thunder" Luigi."

" The other plumber is in the house!" said Wiz.

" The Green Thunder has a big chance of winning this. 10-Time Cruiserweight champion, 6-time IC champion, 4-time Tag Champion with Mario , 2-time tag champion with Yoshi, UWA Royal Rumble winner and even former UWA champion.

**(Johnny Cage Theme By LA Riots)**

The crowd booed loudly as Johnny Cage came out with an arrogant smirk on his face. He drove his hands through his hair Dolph Ziggler style and made his way to the ring acting even more arrogant.

" Introducing Last, From Hollywood, California, weighing in at 239 lbs, Johnny Cage."

" Oh crap. Not this bastard." Wiz groaned.

" Its Johnny Cage. He joined UWA a few months ago and has been a pain in the a** ever since." said Boomstick.

The bell rang and a brawl erupted. Johnny Cage was trading blows with Luigi as Memphiles and Crunch were in a lock up. Crunch got the better of Memphiles and he hit a body slam. Crunch then picked him up and hit Fallaway Slam. Luigi was mercilessly kicking Cage in the gut as he hit a vicious DDT on the kneeling Cage. Crunch and Luigi started staring each other down as the crowd cheered even more. The crowd's cheers degenerated into boos as Cage quickly clotheslined them both. Memphiles got up and hit Cage with a Suplex followed up by Neckbreaker. " The Fatal-Four way starts off in chaos" said Wiz. "And I like me some chaos." Said Boomstick. Crunch came out of now and tried to hit a clothesline but Memphiles ducked it and hit an arm drag on Crunch. Luigi joins the fray and dropkicks Memphiles. Crunch suddenly spears Luigi. Cage tried for a right but Crunch blocked it and kicked him in the gut and hit a Crunch Time. "Crunch Time connects!" said Wiz. Crunch then grabs the lifeless weight of Cage and threw him out. He turned around only to be clotheslined out of the ring and to the apron by Memphiles. "Wait Crunch isn't out yet. Even after that sneaky move." Memphiles thought that kept Crunch down and out and directed his attention to Luigi who was taunting Cage. Suddenly, Memphiles clotheslines him from behind. "Again with that sneaky move" said Boomstick. "And he still hasn't got him out." said Wiz.

Memphiles started charging for Crunch on one side of the apron. Crunch responded with a vicious shoulder block through the second rope followed up by a Springboard Shoulder Tackle. "OH MY GOD! Crunch has just hit a huge springboard shoulder probably got Memphiles' head taken off!" said Wiz. "And as Ron Higgins would say, Damn!" joked Boomstick. Luigi saw Memphiles position and hit a Springboard Body Splash. Luigi and Crunch picked up Memphiles and tried to throw him out but he hung on the ropes. Luigi turned to Crunch and hit a vicious DDT. "It's every man for himself" said Wiz. Memphiles got in the ring and kicked Luigi in the gut, picked him up in a Fireman's Carry position.

**AND HIT A DARKNESS DRIVER!.**

"DD Connects! He's been sneaky the whole match." said Boomstick.

Memphiles picked Luigi up and tried to throw him out but Luigi got out of it. Luigi went to the adjacent turnbuckle, signaled for the Green Missile,ran but got caught by Crunch. Crunch brutally Fallaway Slammed Luigi onto Memphiles. Crunch went to Memphiles but Memphiles countered with a quick backhand followed by Superkick and an Enziguri. Crunch dizzily turned around ...** INTO A NEGATIVE ZONE FROM LUIGI THROUGH THE ROPES. CRUNCH IS ELIMINATED.** "CRUNCH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Wiz in shock. Memphiles ran at Luigi... **BACK BODY DROP FROM LUIGI TO IS ELIMINATED  
**

**(Super Mario bros theme)**

" HERE'S YOUR WINNER, Luigi."

* * *

The camera pans to the titanron where it shows the hallway area where we see Yoshi, wearing his light-up jacket, walking down it. He was thinking of some strategy but snapped out of his thoughts when someone turned him around and bashed a steel chair across his head. Yoshi lifelessly fell to the floor as the camera reveals Superman and the Justice League. They dragged him to the ramp and into the ring. They started brutally beating him up. Mario, Hope and Spiderman came out and tried to help but were instantly taken down because of the numbers gain. They could just watch the sight that came next. Talia and Wonder Woman delivered their finishers, the Talia Driver (S.O.S) and Wonder Slam (Gorilla Press), On Yoshi. Then Aquaman whipped Yoshi and hit the Aquaman Slam. Damian hit the D-Spin (Spinning Complete Shot). After everyone had hit their finisher on Yoshi,Green Lantern and Aquaman Suicide Dived into Mario, Hope and Spiderman. "This is an ambush! Someone call help." said Wiz in fear

**("Megaman** **Starforce 3 Dealer Theme")**

Wily came out with an angry look on his face and a mic in his hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!EXPLAIN!" Wily said in anger. Superman had a mic in his hands " You see, In Robin's Contract there is a catch, You gave him the right to have any match he wants, anytime." he said. "And I want a Contract Termination match against Yoshi right now." Robin Finished. Wily knew he couldn't help this time and sent down a ref."This aint fair!" Said Boomstick"Yoshi is injured". the ref rang the bell

Robin immediately went to the the top rope and hit the RobinSault (Moonsault) on Yoshi. He pinned the bloody,bruised Yoshi.

1

2

3

**("Justice League main theme")**

" DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM TO HELL!" said Wiz and Boomstick in unison as Robin broke his 1-Year Losing Streak. The Crowd was completely merciless with boos and they knew that a legend had fallen. Suddenly, The light grew dim and an Ace of Spades came on the titanron as Wily came out with Yoshi's contract. He pulled out a lighter and burned Yoshi's contract and left it there. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We have witnessed the fall of a legend." Wiz said as he got up and clapped for Yoshi. Yoshi got up as the crowd was clapping for Yoshi as he left.

* * *

The camera goes back to the titanron where we see a room where Spiderman and Mario ,with a livid look on his face, thinking of what just transpired. "DAMN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" He said in anger. "We have got to get a fourth member for tonight's match" said Spiderman. "Working on it!" Hope came in the room. "I called an old buddy of mine and his name is..." He whispered something in Mario's ear and Spiderman's ear.

* * *

"I wonder who's their fourth member" said Wiz. "Well Wiz, It's time for some action in the women's division." said Boomstick.

**(Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Green, The Women's Champion, came out with her belt on her had a large smile all over her ran down the ramp,jumped on the apron and got in the ring. She climbed one of the turnbuckles and raised his index fingers. She waited for her opponent.

" Introducing First, From Pallet Town, Kanto,weighing 145 lbs ,She is the Women's Champion, Green."

"Green is a legend, not only in Pokemon but also in wrestling." said Wiz.

" Her opponent tonight and last night was Princess Peach. She successfully defended her humiliated Peach by defeating her with an Overdrive " said Boomstick.

**(Killa Queen by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd's cheers degenerated into boos as Peach came had an arrogant smirk on her face. She flaunted down the ramp and gave Green a death glare.

"And her opponent,From The Mushroom Kingdom,weighing 139 lbs, Princess Peach."

"Peach left the Mushroom Kingdom for one thing, The Women's Championship." said Wiz.

"Well, She lost last night and wants to get redemption." said Boomstick.

The bell rang and Peach and Green locked in a collar and elbow tie up in which Peach succeeded. Peach locked in a Headlock and took her down with a Side Headlock Takedown. Peach hit Green with multiple elbow drops to the chest before taking her down with a big Jumping continued the onslaught by locking in an Armbar. She picked Green up and whipped her into the corner and hit a vicious Corner Clothesline followed by a Reverse STO on to the turnbuckle. Green was stunned. Peach got up and nailed a Superkick on Green. Peach then taunted the crowd, Set up Green for the Peach Blossom but Green got out of it."Peach with a huge onslaught of moves and tries for the Peach Blossom but Green gets out of it." said Wiz. "You just stated the obvious Wiz" Boomstick joked. Green hit Peach with a Sit-Out Jawbreaker which stunned Peach. Green hit a Running DDT on Peach. Peach stumbled to her feet but only to get hit by a Running Crossbody. Green pinned Peach

1

2

Peach kicks out.

Green picked Peach up and nailed a Shoulder Jawbreaker followed by a Clothesline. She ran to the ropes nailed a Leg Drop on Peach. Peach stumbled to her feet and almost got taken down by another Running Crossbody but Peach caught it and nailed a Powerslam. Peach picked Green up and hit a Body Slam. Peach went for a Jumping Leg Drop but Green rolled out of the way causing Peach to land on her rear. Peach made it to her knees. Green saw her position,ran to the ropes, rebounded...**AND TOOK PEACH'S HEAD OFF WITH A RUNNING ENZIGURI TO PEACH'S SKULL. "**OH MY GOD!GREEN HAS JUST DESTROYED PEACH!" said Wiz. "Say goodnight to Peach!." said Boomstick. Green smirked as she knew Peach was out cold. Green picked Peach up, grabbed her arm, put her leg around Peach's head...**AND HIT THE INVERTED OVERDRIVE.** "INVERTED OVERDRIVE CONNECTS! THIS IS THE WAY SHE WON LAST TIME!"said Wiz. "By humiliating Peach!" Boomstick stated. Green pinned Peach.

1

2

3

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER,GGRRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

**(Secret Weapon by MxPx)**

* * *

The camera pans to the titanron where it shows the backstage area, Pac-Man,the backstage interviewer. "Hello UWA universe." he said "My guest at this time,UWA World Heaviweight Champion Sonic" Sonic then came in the picture and said "Sup'" he said. "Sonic, Last night, You successfully defended your championship against Scourge the Hedgehog,How do you feel right now?"

"Man I feel great! Beating Scourge wasn't easy but I pulled through." Sonic said confidently.

"Now Sonic,Earlier Today,One of your best friends,Yoshi,was screwed how do you feel?"

Sonic's smile turned into a frown."Just a few words,The Justice League will pay."

Just then Gold came. "SONIC!

"WHAT." said Sonic in anger

"You know that the draft hasn't happened yet and I challenge you to a match."

"Sure I won't go easy on you" said Sonic

* * *

"Another match is Gold vs. Sonic." said Wiz. " I wonder how that will turn out." "Any way It's time for the Intercontinental Championship match" said Boomstick

The Ring announcer was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Fatal-Four Way for the Intercontinental Championship."

**(I'm Coming by Silkk The Shocker)**

The crowd was thunderous with boos as Boshi,the Intercontinental Champion, came out. He had an arrogant smirk on his stopped in the middle of the ramp and threw up an MVP pose which triggered blue pyro behind made his way to the ring and held his title high and kissed it before going up to the turnbuckle and throwing anoter MVP pose

"Introducing first,From Yo'ster Island,weighing 215 lbs,He is the reigning and defending Intercontinental Champion,Boshi!"

"Boshi has been on a roll lately,He defended his IC championship last night against these three men." said Wiz.

" Boshi here knows his opponents ." said Boomstick.

**(X theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

The crowd cheered loudly as X came had a determined look on his threw both fists in the air with the index fingers extended which triggered blue pyro behind made his way down the ring and slid through the bottom went to the corner,climbed one of the turnbuckles and threw both fists in the air.

"Introducing next,From Abel City,weighing 245lbs, Representing the Maverick Hunters,X!"

"X looks to take that IC belt of Boshi's" said Wiz.

**(I Came To Play by Downstait)**

The crowd booed loudly as Toad came out with an angry and determined look on his raised his arm over his head in a Miz-like fashion which triggered red and blue pyro and arrogantly made his way down to the ring.

"Introducing next,weighing 200lbs,from the Mushroom Kingdom,Toad."

"Toad was the guy that got pinned last night by Boshi and he ain't happy about it." said Boomstick

**(Pokemon 1st Season theme song)**

The crowd gave a huge mixed reaction, 50/50, as Ash Ketchum made his way to the threw up a pose and made his way down the hands with eager fans as he made it to the ring.

"Ash was on a roll last night." said Wiz

"And if he does what he did last night,we might have a New IC Champion." said Boomstick

The ref raised the title high and rang the immediately started trading blows with Toad as X pushed Ash into the got the better of Toad and hit multiple European Uppercuts to the jaw of pushed him into a corner and hit him with a flurry of kicks,punches and chops to Toad's went to the adjacent turnbuckles,ran, and hit a Running Big Boot as Toad stumbled out of the corner and Boshi hit him with a DDT.

"Boshi's got control over Toad right now." said Wiz

"He got planted with a picture perfect DDT." said Boomstick

Boshi looked over to where Ash was currently Mudhole Stomping X. Boshi grabbed Ash from behind and drilled him with an Inverted DDT.X shot up and hit Boshi with a Pop-Up European Uppercut which stunned got up and went in a collar and elbow tie up with X in which X succeeded.X pushed him in the corner and delivered countless Knife-Edge regained his senses and went over to Toad but this time Toad had countered and kicked him in the knee and hit the Mushroom went over to where X and Ash were.X was setting up Ash for a Super Butterfly Suplex but Ash kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back...**AND INTO A TOAD SWING.**Toad went for the pin.

1

2

Ash hits a backcracking Diving Knee Drop which breaks the pin

"So close for Toad after that Toad Swing."said Wiz.

"That Diving Knee Drop has to have it's toll on Toad." said Boomstick

Ash turned around only to get Suplexed from Boshi, but Boshi still had him in the Suplex hold,Boshi hit a Second Suplex,He picked him up again still in the the Suplex hold and...Hits a Third Suplex,Boshi Special connects."The Boshi Special,a tribute to Eddie Guerrero,CONNECTS." said Wiz."Eddie will be happy after Boshi gets the win after the Boshi picked up Toad and X and grabbed both of them in a Suplex position."Oh don't tell me he's gonna-" said Wiz."He sure as hell is ,Wiz." said Boomstick. Boshi had a smirk on his face as lifted them up...**AND HIT A DOUBLE BOSHI SPECIAL.**"Damn Double Boshi Special!" said Boomstick in utter shock after seeing Boshi Triple Suplex two men at the same time.

Ash got up and tried an Inverted DDT on Boshi but Boshi spun out of it,grabbed Ash in an STO poition ...**AND HIT HIM WITH A BAD VORTEX.** "Uh Oh,Boshi just sent Ash down the Bad Vortex." said Wiz."Boshi's been on a roll."

Boshi didn't know that Toad climbed the top turnbuckle waiting for him to turn turned around...And caught the Diving Hurricanrana and put Toad in a Powerbomb postion...**AND HIT THE BOB-OMB.** Toad was broken after that Bob-omb."Boshi with a huge Bob-omb." said Boomstick.

Boshi turned around but got kicked by X in the .X slid Boshi through the second ropes and hit the Mega Impact DDT.X had an idea in his grabbed both Ash and Toad and tried to slide them through the second ropes but they Double Back Body Dropped X over the top rope and to the then picked up Toad in a Judo Body Slam position...**AND HIT THE POKE-SLAM. **"Ash with a thunderous Poke-Slam." said pinned Toad

1

2

Toad kicks out

"Near fall for Ash" said Boomstick

Ash was a bit grabbed a Table from the came in side the ring and set it tried to hit the Best Bomb but Toad wriggled out of it,kicked Ash hard in the mid-section...**AND HIT THE LIFE SKILLS THROUGH THE DAMN IS LIFELESS**."THE LIFE SKILLS THROUGH THE DAMN IS IT!."said Wiz.

Toad barely draped an arm over Ash

1

2

Boshi breaks it up at 2.88

"Close for the IC Champion." said Boomstick.

X came in the ring with a chair and smashed it over Boshi's head.X dragged Boshi to a corner and set him up for a Superplex but Boshi fought out of it with a few PUNCHES then grabbed X's head,And hit a Super Tornado DDT."OH LORD,A SUPER TORNADO DDT." said Wiz.

Boshi then went high risk again with a Diving Hurricanrana on X...**AND INTO A CHAIR SHOT FROM TOAD.**

"OH MY GOD,THAT WAS AN ABSOLUTELY BRUTAL CHAIR SHOT FROM TOAD!" said Boomstick.X was now bleeding as Toad drilled him with a Mushroom DDT and raised the chair to attack Boshi but Boshi dropkicked the steel in his face which sent him to the smirked before running and hitting a Miz-Styled Corner clothesline making Toad stumble out of the corner only to get hit by a Double Axe Handle from Boshi who was now stalking him for the Blue Jacket. He put him in a Full-Nelson,made him trip so he could land on his skull...**AND HIT THE BLUE JACKET.**"BLUE JACKET This is it!" Said Wiz as Boshi pinned Toad.

1

2

3

**(I'm Coming by Silkk the Shocker)**

"Here's Your Winner,And Still Intercontinental Champion,Boshi!"

"And What a performance by everybody"said Wiz


End file.
